And if We Changed
by Annie70th
Summary: What if the bullet only grazed her head? What if, out of her grave, she went to find her Daryl Dixon. What if they did finish their conversation? What if we changed
1. Chapter 1

" I get it now." It all happened to fast.

I'm sorry Rick, I'm sorry Carl, Im sorry Judith, I'm sorry Maggie, I'm sorry Glenn, Sasha, Tyreese, Carol, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Daryl. I love you. And here I come daddy.

Beth plunged the scissors into Dawns chest. And just like that it happened. It doesn't even hurt, Beth thought. She collapsed in heap onto the cold tile, blood gushing from side of her head. Another gunshot came quickly after that. And then Beth was back in the hospital. Daryl was crying in front of her.

" Daryl?" Beth's face broke out into a grin. She tried to hug him, but she went right througn.

" Oh my god." Beth looked up into Daryl's face, his eyes were glazed in tears and his lip quivered. You do care, she thought.

Beth looked down and found Dawn lying on the floor next to her, a bullet lodged deeply into her skull. Was Dawn going through was she was? Beth saw Daryl take her body, HER own thoughtless body into his arms. What the hell?!

" DARYL STOP ITS ME, IM HERE! RICK!" Beth screamed and slid to the floor.

" I want to live I want to live to want to live." Beth sobbed these words over and over again until a blinding pain hit in the head. And then...she was alive.

Where am I? I opened my eyes to see darkness, What the hell?! And then the air was thin, and I couldn't breathe.

" HELP ME! HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" I banged my fists against the wood above me. Suddenly I was pulled up and the wood above me flew open. My hand shot up and I quickly pulled myself up and looked down. My body was completely scrubbed clean, my hair was pulled down and flowed to my below my breasts, I was wearing a flowy white long dress. And on my body, was a leather vest... with angel wings on the back.

" Are you okay?"

the only thing on my mind was daryl...I'm coming


	2. Chapter 2

6 Months Later

" I walked by colorful side walks

Children with buckets of pastel chalk-"

" Singing again are we Bethy?" Sam looks at me.

" Shut up." I look down at the green arrow in my hand. So close...I'll find my family soon. I'll find Daryl. A warm hand rests on cheek.

" We'll find them Beth. I'll make sure you get to Daryl." Sam was the one who found me in the casket. We both figured out pretty quickly that everyone thought I was dead. I told Sam stories about Rick and everyone. We've been surviving together and I've been tracking down the group for at least 3 months. The first three months I was crazy, I never slept I just kept crying and worrying. Then I found Carols knife and I knew I could find them. Now here I am, always changing, wearing Daryl's vest, blue jeans with combat boots, and a tight gray long sleeve. Blood all over me, with my new crossbow knife and gun. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine Beth Greene with a crossbow.

" Yeah, we're getting close, I found a baby diaper and a dead fire a couple miles back. If we're lucky there set up a camp." I smile brightly. My family...

" And they'll let me in...right?" Sam's brown eyes bore holes into my blue ones.

" Rick's a good man." Rick, Carl, Judith. Oh baby Judith.

" Not everyone is as pure as you think they are." Sam looks at me seriously. I jut out my hip.

" Your taking your chances with me aren't you?"

" Fair point. Sing again Beth. Sing that one that reminds me of how it used to be." I nod and kiss his cheek. Sam was 8 when he lost his parents. He's 11 now and I'm 19. Damn...3 years in hell.

" I walked by colorful sidewalk.

Children with buckets of pastel chalk.

And I thought of you, my love.

I thought of you.

So I walked until the sun went down.

I thought that no one else was around.

Until I saw you, my love.

Until I saw you.

My black, white life turns to color.

But baby, I'm with another.

When you pull out your suitcase of finger paints.

My cheeks burn red from your kisses.

My blue heart shivers and misses.

Your brushstrokes, a masterpiece made in the rain.

Made to was away.

You build castles in the clouds, when the sky was clear and blue.

No one else sees cloud castles 'cept for me and you.

And the grayness tuns to glitter, with a laugh and a wink.

All the buildings are outlined in orange, and gold and pink.

My black, white life turns to color,

But baby I'm with another.

So put away your suitcase of finger paints.

My cheeks burn red from your kisses my blue heart shivers and misses.

Your brushstrokes, a masterpiece made in the rain.

Made to wash away"


End file.
